


It Leads to Another Us

by styxurm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ok it's slightly angst, slight homophobe mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styxurm/pseuds/styxurm
Summary: It started from a lie, from that night when the two met each other in their own worst state. It started from a morning dew tears and a deep conversation with a stranger. Mingyu wanted to know him better, even if it needed him to do the most ridiculous things. Mingyu wanted to hug him tight. Tighter, tighter, the better. It started from them, but leads to another them.





	1. It Starts from A Lie

This is the worst scenario that Mingyu ever encountered.

No, no. It's not about that he woke up late and yawned all the way to the school. Not about his sister stole his bacon from his plate for the breakfast. Not because his mother suddenly spilled a cup of coffee on Mingyu's pants and his father just laughed at it behind the newspaper. And no of course, it's not about that he got scratched on his leg because he just stepped on a cat's tail.

It is all about the man who is standing in front of his class. When the whole students turn their head to see Mingyu who is opening the door and walking inside the class, the tall and tanned guy freezes on his place with his jaws hang low and his bag drops dead to the floor, as if Mingyu forgets how to form a grip with his hands. Mingyu feels his blood just drowned to the ground. He knows without looking at the mirror that his face is really, really, pale now. Because he sees white, or blue, or black, or whatever, his sight just suddenly became unfocused.

The guy in front of his class is holding the book of the class' list. He wears a neat white shirt with black knitted cardigan for the outerwear. A black and gray stripped tie surrounding his slim neck. His glasses stay calmly on the bridge of his nose, his eyes become so much mesmerizing since they are peaking behind his dark fluffy fringes. But his gazes are piercing him to his spine and maybe that's how Mingyu forgets the idea of moving.

"Heh," the guy in the front, which now Mingyu assumes is the teacher, snorts while streaking his pen to the book on his hand, "Kim Mingyu, huh? You are late."

Mingyu gulps. Ok, this voice, he doesn't hear it wrong and he obviously doesn't see a wrong person, "Yㅡ youㅡ what are you doing here?"

"Mingyu you idiot!" The closest desk occupied by one of Mingyu's own best friend, Seokmin. He slaps Mingyu on his back, grits his teeth while talking, "be polite to the teacher!"

"Teacher?!" Mingyu gasps. Seems like, bad luck loves him so much.

"Yeah, you know him? He is our new homeroom teacher, replacing Mrs. Oh that resigned because of her marriage."

"Wㅡ weㅡ"

"No, of course, Lee Seokmin. I don't have any acquaintance nor know anyone from this school." Mingyu tries to speak, but the man just cut him in the middle. He gives that beautiful yet threatening smile that can fool most of the students, girls or boys. Or maybe not _most_ of but _all of_. Everyone has set their eyes on him, with some of their jaws hanging low just like what Mingyu had before.

But Mingyu knows really well about that smile. And he knows he is in trouble.

"Sit on your chair, Mister Kim." Again, with the smile. Mingyu can't sit right now. It is like he sees thousand thorns on the way to his desk which is on the other side of the class, near the window. But standing there can suffocates him more than sitting down so Mingyu takes a step.

"Then," the man continues, after Mingyu successfully landed his butt on his assigned chair. He looks to the man's eyes and catches a glimpse of... Mingyu knows, trouble, "As I said before, I will be your homeroom teacher as well as math teacher, replacing Mrs. Oh who just resigned last week. Again, my name is Jeon Wonwoo, I hope we can get along well my _students_."

Students. If what Wonwoo just said was typed on the Word software, Mingyu certains he just make that word in bold, italic and as well put an underline on it.

Get along. Mingyu gets along with him in a very best way. But he doubts it now.

"Let's start the class."

Mingyu slumps on his desk.  


 

 

 

 

The first period has finished. Wonwoo wraps up the class before he leaves. The subject after needs the students to move to the audio-visual room. Seokmin quickly approaches the tall. As quick as the girls block Wonwoo on the hallway and try to do small talk to him. _Hyenas_. Mingyu thinks. They can't see someone beautiful for even a second and they will hunt them like hungry hyenas spot a delicious doe.

"Let's go we need to move," Seokmin pats Mingyu on the shoulder, waiting him to move. Another Mingyu's bestfriend also approach them to the back of the class, to where Mingyu desk is.

"Beat me, you guys actually know each other."

"Shut up, Seungkwan, don't you hear what he said before? We didn't." Mingyu replies with fairly high voice. He rests his chin on his palm, some of his fingers are playing with the shape of his own lips. Eyes still fixed on the hyenas spotting their victim scene. He gets more and more irritated.

 _I thought he hates small talk?_ _But,_ _see_ _?_ _W_ _ho is enjoying the time with girls there._

Mingyu quickly grabs his notebook and pencil case, or anything he needs for the next class. And shamelessly walks outside the class without waiting Seokmin and Seungkwan. His legs are so fucking long and he walks quickly like that. His bestfriend just hope he needs to control the speed of that twin Tokyo Tower that he called legs.

Mingyu walks to the hallway where the crime scene is happening. The closer he gets the more he wants to spray an anti-hyenas spray around the girls but fortunately, there is no such thing. He approaches Wonwoo in the center of the circle. Girls back off quickly. His eyes trying to be as scary as possible, or at least giving those intimidating vibes. But one small glance from Wonwoo, Mingyu admits his defeat already. Wonwoo's gaze is just too strong it can see through everyone transparently.

"Is there anything I can help, Kim?"

Snap. Mingyu feels one of his brain cells pops off from his brain. What's with this joke, seriously?

"If you have something to ask like a math problem you can't solve or stuff, just come to the math room during lunch, ok? Now every one of you go to the audio-visual room already. See ya!"

Smooth _._ He is really smooth. He knows Mingyu is an excellent, a professional, a hacker of all those math problem but he pretends not to know about it and just asked Mingyu to come during lunch. There is still plenty of hours before lunch.

 _Let's arrange the proper things to say._ Mingyu talks to himself, while Seokmin and Seungkwan drags him to the audio-visual room by his hands.  


 

 

 

 

Once the lunch break comes, Mingyu dashes off to the Math room. Doesn't even give a glance to his two bestfriends, they know what Mingyu wants to go anyway. He jumps down two stairs each step. The math room located far on the edge of the right wing, he needs to go across the garden to go there. His stomach screams and if it could talk, it is cursing at him now.

 _I need rice._ It might say.

Mingyu doesn't care about his growling stomach, he reaches the destination room, but it's locked. He looks around but no one there to ask. There are only P.E room and English room. Which seems to be locked also. The tall decides to wait, he leans his back to the wall while glancing to the hallway, hoping for Wonwoo's presence.

"He is the one who asked me to meet him yet he is the one who is missing."

Fifteen minutes passed, he finally heard voices come from the hallway. Mingyu fixes his gesture, anticipating the one of them who come, that Mingyu is sure it is Wonwoo, from his voice and his chuckles. And that's just true. Wonwoo appears from the hallway, with one of his fellow teacher, the English teacher, Mr. Hong, if he isn't wrong. Joshua or Jisoo or anything he wants to be called as friendly as possible, Mingyu recalls.

"Ah you here already," Wonwoo seems surprised, he fixes his cardigan sleeves, "what about your lunch?"

"Don't need one, I'm full." Mingyu lies.

"Does he come here for math problem? Then you need to help him first, here," Jisoo hands Wonwoo the paperbag that he has been holding.

"Eh, but what about yours, Jisoo?"

"I'm ok, I will go buy it. Now go, he has been waiting for you."

Jisoo waves his hand and walks back to the direction they just came before. Wonwoo takes out the key from his pants pocket, inserts it to the keyhole and opens the door to his room. There are still so many unopened boxes scatter on the floor. The room is still empty. He put down the paperbag on his desk and flops down to his chair. He folds his legs, resting his chin on his palm, which his arm is resting on his own knee. He lets out a sigh, but his expression remains flat. Mingyu hates that part about him, it is hard to read. The taller, _(it's Mingyu, yes, Wonwoo is the older but Mingyu is way taller than him)_ stays freeze on his place. He is preparing his heart, or his mind, or for exact his mentality, because Wonwoo, of course will attack him with his deep words, deep sarcasm.

"So," the older finally speaks, Mingyu gulps down, praying to God, "Kim Mingyu, 21 years old, who is now preparing for college exam entrance, held back for a couple of year because of money problem. Cool, from where do you get that interesting story?"

God hates him. "I didn't mean to lie,"

"You what?"

"Listen, I met you on the street. You were crying and I was in so much pain because my legs. You bursted out about your problem with your ex wife, and if I told you the truth that I was younger than you, would you even tell me what happen?"

He gulps, again. Mingyu is full already for Pete's freaking sake. He gulped his saliva like he just takes his lunch normally. Wonwoo doesn't reply immediately, he fixes his stare on Mingyu which the younger familiar with. _Stop reading me_ , he begs to no one.

"Then do you think it's better to tell a lie? You know I hate it because all of my life has been a lie." Wonwoo fixes his seat. He grabs the paperbag and fishes out a melon bread. He tosses one to Mingyu, no matter how pissed of he is, he cares about the younger so much.

"It's not like that," Mingyu pouts, he decides to drags out a chair to sit, "I'm sorry I lied, but you know what my intention was right."

"Of course, to fool me."

"No, oh my God." Mingyu throws his body to the back.

"I know," Wonwoo bites his bread, "don't worry I am not mad." he munches and gulps it down, "but don't ever come to meet me again."

"What?"

"You lied, and do you think I want to go out with someone way younger than me? I prefer the older one."

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu skips the classes. He goes to the rooftop, lies on his back, facing the blue sky. Wonwoo's words are still ringing in his head. How he just finished what's going on between them, how he just take it as easy as he crumples a piece of paper. Sure, Mingyu told him a lie. True, Mingyu just disrespected him as someome he usually called the love of his life. But Mingyu was afraid. Afraid Wonwoo will stop loving if he knew Mingyu is younger. He is still a high-schooler who just lost his opportunity to compete in the biggest basketball event in the city. He has nothing to be offered to the older, who has literally everything. Good work, good personality, good manner. He won't even has time to spare for a child like Mingyu.

But how can he just put an end like this?

 

 

Mingyu met Wonwoo six months ago, when both of them were broke down with their own problems. Everything around Mingyu was broken into pieces. He lost his opportunity to join the biggest basketball competition which offered him opportunities to get scouted by a professional couch, because of that senior who no one even know what was his exact reason to picked a fight on Mingyu so often. Some people said it was because Mingyu stole his spotlight. Other would say because his girlfriend dumped him for Mingyu. They went into a fight, he hurt Mingyu's left leg, left it swollen and broken just right a week before the competition started.

He quited basketball. Put it on the blacklist of his life. And also shaming the senior's girlfriend by calling her a bitch, to stop chasing along him, because her effort was useless.

"I like men. They don't playing around and wagging their tails like horny dogs." was the thing Mingyu said to her in the center of everyone's attention. And since then, no one wanted to talk to him. They were afraid, and thought Mingyu was a total brat who snap to any innocent things just because something didn't work like what he wanted. And, gay, what else?

Well, a guy who aims for a professional basketball player. Who loves basketball more than he loves his own self. Lost the thing he has to reach that. Broken legs. Broken trust. Shitty senior with his bitchy girlfriend who voluntarily offered her body like a slut when Mingyu didn't even want to lay his eyes on girls. Oh yes sure, nothing was that fuck up. Mingyu was just over reacting.

He walked back to his house after his regular check up at hospital, on the busy night like how usually Seoul was. The road was packed. Cars, and also people. But nothing was interesting. Mingyu didn't want to hear anything, as if the cars' horn and the sound of their engines were there as the voices of those people at school talking about him like he was a monster or an abnormal alien from Mars.

And there was him, among the crowd, looking down to the street. Frozen at his place while people keep bumping on him. Mingyu noticed a minute later the tears streamed down on his cheeks. He was stunned by the sight. How he just looked so beautiful himself. Maybe that day, Mingyu felt connected to him, by how there was someone other than him who had been played by their lives. Their sympathy links was clumsily attached just because their timing.

He moved, walking to the narrow street between two buildings. However, just like that, Mingyu's legs followed him along. And how flustered Mingyu to see him crawled in, shaped like a ball of despair leaning on the wall behind the boxes of tomatoes that belong to the restaurant there.

He was drunk. He cried like a mess, with his knee muffled his own voice. Mingyu hesitated  but he approached him anyway. Slowly, he walked closer and patted the man on his trembling shoulder. He sobbed like crazy, his body was shaking and his hand clutched his own dark hair.

Mingyu coughed, cleared his throat before attempted to talk, "Uh, sir, are you ok?"

No answer. A minute. Minute passed. "I don't know, am I?"

Mingyu flinched to hear the voice. Hoarse, and deep, and... wow, ocean, "You are drunk, I suppose."

"Yeah," this time he answered quickly, "yeah I am."

"Where is your house? I'll call a cab."

And he didn't answer right away again. He kept his head low. His black pants were dusted, his tie hung helplessly. He reeked of alcohol, his ears were red like a boiled shrimp.

"Just go to your place," he answered.

"Huh, what?"

"I don't want to go back."

Hesitated? No. Mingyu was lucky he asked to go to his place first. He didn't know him, he just saw him for maybe less than ten minutes ago. Mingyu didn't know his name yet. But him stood among the crowd with tears that stream down on his cheeks like a drop of morning dew, was enough to play with Mingyu's heart

But there were his parents and sister at their house. They would interrogate him for bringing back a stranger to the house. He can't. And from his appearance, he for sure was older and has a job already. And that was when his stupid idea came, this guy won't take him seriously if he knew Mingyu was still a high-schooler.

"You need someone?" it seemed like he need someone to share his problem with, Mingyu wanted to be with him longer, know him further, "I can lend you my ears."

He nodded.

"Let's find a placeㅡ"

"Let's go drink."

"Hㅡhuh?" Mingyu wasn't legal yet. But if he refused this, of course it would be so obvious, "you drunk already, how about a cafe? I know a 24 hours one. They pretty much serve many things other than coffee too."

"Sure, sure." He didn't complain and tried to stand up, limply. Mingyu took his arm and circled it around Mingyu's neck. The smell of cologne mixed with alcohol, that was what Mingyu remember about him at first.

"Let's go."  


 

Mingyu knew his name, Wonwoo. He was 24. He just married but also just divorced with his wife after he opened up to her. Their marriage didn't go well. He couldn't get himself to the mood whenever they were on bed. He knew it all along, but his parents had promised his wife's parent to marry their child together. Since his mother and her mother are best friends.

And as cliché as that, Wonwoo agreed, he couldn't say no to his parents. He couldn't tell them the truth, and he thought it would change if he spent his time with her. But what happened was a total opposite. That was clearer than before, Wonwoo didn't love her.

"I don’t have any desire to have sex. I don’t know, I never imagined that even once. After I tried to search, it seems like I am an asexual I think?”

Mingyu choked on his coffee. The thing he was expecting that Wonwoo would say that he was a gay, or maybe a bi, but that was just unexpected. It was the first time Mingyu met an asexual in person.

Wonwoo continued "But I don't really know, if I really am an asexual or just have a sexual aversion or simply just lack the desire of having sex. I have no interest in that kind of thing."

 _Wow this would be hard_. He thought. Mingyu was still growing and he was still curious about many things, including sex. And the more he spent his time with Wonwoo, the more he studied him. The more desire he had of him.

Wonwoo was simply beautiful. His gaze, his dark messy dark hair, his milky skin, his pink lips and ears, oh his nose to, and that slim waist, wow, it was calling him for a hug.

Mingyu played with the cup’s ear, "Is that mean you can't fall in love also?"

"It's not that extreme I think. I do have interest to a specific person, but I don't think I need sex. But my wife, my _ex_ wife, isn't the right person for me."

Mingyu replied with a hum before Wonwoo continued his story. And the taller, lend his ears with pleasure. He loved to hear that voice. That desperate sound. That hoarse and raspy sound that somehow pictured his sadness. Made Mingyu want to pin him, and hearing more of his crying voice.

They spent their night there, with Wonwoo and Mingyu shared each other's story. Mingyu told him also about his senior ( _that he put him as his senior in his basketball club only, leaving out the ‘school’)_ and his suck life, but left behind the thing he said to that girl, but told  the thing about him choosing guys rather than girls. They left the shop at eight in the morning. Wonwoo thanked Mingyu for accompanying him whole night, he told him he felt so much better after telling his problem and apologized for his rudeness, to asked someone he didn't know for a help like that. Mingyu wanted to say that he didn't even feel bothered even a bit.

"May I know your contact?" The taller braced himself to ask. He didn't want to let Wonwoo slip away from his grip.

The older watched him in doubt, he smirked, before asking him what for.

"When you feel down, I can always be your ears. I already know what happen with you. And it feels great to talk to you."

Wonwoo was considering the offer. They paused for like, three minutes. With no one dared to say something before Mingyu got his answer. Mingyu threw a thin smile at him, raising an eyebrow, tried to assuring him. Wonwoo snorted, he fished out his phone and gave it to Mingyu. The younger did the same. They exchanged their contacts, and gave back the phones to the rights. Mingyu typed Wonwoo as his contact name and saved it.

"This sounds stupid but," Wonwoo voiced, "who are you?"

Ah, right. Mingyu hadn't introduce himself yet they had grown this close to each other. Right, Wonwoo hadn't know who Mingyu actually was. And here was the start, the beginning of Mingyu's stupid lies.

"I'm Kim Mingyu, 21 years old. Preparing for college entrance exam, held back for couple of years because of my financial problem. A failure in basketball, don't forget that."

Wonwoo smiled, typed something on his phone that Mingyu sure was his name in his contact. Then he put back the phone in his coat pocket.

He smiled wider, "Cool, Mingyu."

Mingyu felt butterflies flew in his stomach.  
  


Taming Wonwoo was the hardest thing Mingyu had done in his life. Knew where Wonwoo live, Mingyu went there most of the night and on the weekend. But the older always treated him as a younger brother. He wouldn't allow Mingyu to do something bad. He also would budge himself when Mingyu tried to flirt with him or even just gave some signal to him. He pretended that he didn't understand what Mingyu mean, he would always toss away any romantic topic Mingyu tried to bring.

"I never said I am gay."

One day, Wonwoo said that when Mingyu tried to win him again. His face remained flat even the tone of his voice clearly showed that he didn't like this kind of topic.

"And you never said you are straight."

"Put this joke down, Mingyu."

"Nope. Because I am not joking."  


It needed six months or so for Wonwoo to finally acknowledged Mingyu. The older finally said yes, he finally said to give it a try with Mingyu. That day was the best day ever.

Their relationship was doing good. They met often at night. Mingyu would love to pick Wonwoo up from his office and ate dinner outside. Spent their night at Wonwoo's apartment with movies and foods. Or Wonwoo with his books and Mingyu with his laptop. Mingyu sometimes solved some math problem and drew doodles on the papers. Wonwoo loved to see the younger studied hard for his _college exam entrance_. He would help Mingyu with some problems. He was a tutor at one of cram school before he got in his current job.

Last week he just informed Mingyu that he got a new job. His job before was the one that his ex wife's father gave to him since he was his son in law. And Wonwoo felt he didn't deserve to be there anymore. Sure, a new job, it won't change anything between them.

That was what Mingyu thought.

Until today, he knew that Wonwoo's new job is to be the replacement for his homeroom teacher. Then it means he becomes a teacher at his school. In his class. And yes, karma does come. Mingyu lied, and God just gave him a lesson.  


 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu rolls his body, avoiding the beam of sun rays. He just woke up from his afternoon nap. He fishes out his phone, checking the time. Just right in the time Seokmin and Seungkwan reach the rooftop. Seokmin brings along Mingyu's bag, he throws it intentionally right on Mingyu's face. And it does hit him right on his nose, the taller grunts.

"You dickhead, the school has finished and you just skip three freaking subjects. I lied to Mr.Jeon that you felt sick and went to infirmary." Seungkwan swings his bag, aiming Mingyu's shoulder.

"And what did he say?" Mingyu rubs his nose, his left eye gets teary to the pain.

"He just said, _‘_ _ok_ _’_."

"Hmm." Mingyu grabs the straps, clings them on one of his shoulder and tries to stand up. He sweeps his pants and his shirt from dust. Slaps his cheeks two times to collect himself before walks to approach Seungkwan and Seokmin inside.

But Mingyu bumps on them who freeze right in front of the rooftop door. Mingyu wants to complain before his eyes get the slim figure in front of his bestfriends. Crossing his arms while leaned on the wall. A smirk sticks on his lips. He looks at the three of them with the _I-know-it glare_. Again, Mingyu _hates_ it.

"Since when infirmary room is on the rooftop?" Wonwoo asks. Without punishing, without further question, he leaves his place with his iconic smirk, and a wave to the three of his students.

_Really._

Mingyu thinks.

_I really love him._

 


	2. It Starts from The Same Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu can't help it, he loves Wonwoo so much. Spending the days without him is something that feels so foreign for now. He doesn't want everything to stay like this. Wonwoo knows they should have not, but he also can't let Mingyu go. The same mistake, the same 'us'.

Mingyu thinks, the worst case that ever happened to him is when he saw Wonwoo was standing in front of his class and holding the student logs. Introducing himself as his homeroom teacher after all the lies Mingyu told him that he had graduate from high school.

But actually there is one thing that even worse than that.

It's the whole thing Wonwoo just did to him these past few days.

Wonwoo blocked Mingyu's contact on his phone. Never open the door when Mingyu visited. Ignored the younger at school except when Mingyu said he need some help for math. But Wonwoo who knows Mingyu is only lying, always put him on the edge and help the other students who need it more than Mingyu. He also never called his name except when he rolls the student logs.

But the fucker just get along pretty well with other. They even allowed to go to his room, to meet him outside the class. Even Seungkwan and Seokmin meet him more often than Mingyu himself.

He is that extreme.

Mingyu still wants to talk about this matter to him. Mingyu doesn't want everything to end just like this. Wonwoo thinks he is only playing around, when he is actually far than serious. Mingyu never meet someone so vulnerable and precious as Wonwoo. The younger wants him fully.  

"I think it's the time you should tell us the truth."

It was Wednesday afternoon on their lunch break. Their usual spot, rooftop, is showered by the sun. Seokmin is taking a mouthful of rice and diced meat when Seungkwan shoves Mingyu by his shoulder. Brings him back to reality.

The taller doesn't focus on his lunch, on his perfectly shaped golden meat floss bread that he has been holding for at least five minutes without even gets closer to his mouth. Mingyu startles and moves his stare to Seungkwan and Seokmin, back and forth. He cracks a smile, a forced smile, "about what? I'm ok."

"I should just dip your lips on a bowl of boiling oil, don't lie to us you suck. You must have something happens between you and _that_ Wonwoo."

"Don't call him _that_."

"Whatever, tell us."

Seungkwan is that bestfriend type who will force you to open up when he thinks it’s not going well anymore. On his side, Seokmin is only munching his mixed rice and diced meat with diced onion in his lunch box. This dude has more chill than Seungkwan. He always wait Mingyu to start telling him about his problem. He likes it with Seokmin than Seungkwan. But actually, it's really great to have a friend like them. Mingyu can easily tell the story without waiting for the stupid right time.

He actually doesn't want anyone to know, but they are Seungkwan and Seokmin anyway, he trusts them the most. And they are the one who still stick with him no matter what nasty rumors that spread around. Seungkwan even knocked down a group of sucker who called them a threesome couple. And said Mingyu was the one who spread the gay virus around them. Mingyu never knew the detail, what he knows is only that group had stopped picking on him and even shiver every time they see Seungkwan.

"Well," Mingyu puts back the bread on its plastic, he losts his appetite, he wants Wonwoo's cooking so bad, "alright."

Seungkwan gulps down a box of milk, "you were a couple, yes, next to the problem."

" _Are_!!" Mingyu snaps, startling Seungkwan that causes him to squeeze out the milk from the carton. He glares at Mingyu, the tallest give him the guilty puppy face, while Seokmin is dying by his own laughter, then chokes.

"Alright! _Are_!" Seungkwan flicks the milk that spilled to his fingers.

"Well, it's going to be long."

When Mingyu tells them about him and Wonwoo's story, Seungkwan and Seokmin aren't talking at all. They listen to Mingyu whole heartedly. Sometimes they will gasp, or make a surprise face, but not even once they cut his talk. At the end of the story, both of them have their hands cover their mouths, their heads nod, and sigh together, like Mingyu just tell them an irony story.

"Holy shit I don't know you _had_ a boyfriend." Seungkwan says in disbelief.

" _Have_!" Mingyu corrects.

"Okay, _have_."

The tallest lies on the ground, facing the sky. The forgotten bread is now in Seungkwan's hand, who is ready to eat that anytime. Mingyu rolls to his side, shows his back to his two friends. They don't talk, and Mingyu is afraid that they will find it disgusting even though they know already about his sexuality.

Instead, he feels a pat on his shoulder, he rolls back to face his friends, that smilng lips as if they assure him that everything is going to be ok. Seungkwan finishes the last bite of Mingyu's bread. Seokmin pats his back gently.

"Don't worry." Seokmin comforts him.

Seungkwan adds, "Yeah, don't worry, everything will be fine. If you need something, call us."

 

 

\--

 

 

"Don't you think Mr. Jeon is gay?"

Mingyu, Seungkwan and Seokmin's ears twitch in sync. They are gathering at Mingyu's desk near the window. This afternoon they get asked to have self-study time. The teachers have an urgent meeting since some student’s parents demand a higher quality study system for their children in preparation for college enrollment exam. The class iss noisy with the male students playing inside the class, and some of the high-ranked girls whining since they can't concentrate on their study. But Mingyu doesn't expect his friends will come to this topic.

"Why? I think he is hot." One of the girl answers.

"That's the point," the guy who starts the topic points his finger to her, "he is hot, and he has this _seduce me_ aura that even has effect on males!"

"True, I can't help but shivering when his gaze met mine." Another guy yells.

"And his movement! Have you seen that movement when he was loosening his necktie? Man!" Another one joins.

 _Talking about discriminating an actual gay here_ , Mingyu thinks.

"No one can resist him. You know Mr. Yoon? Our school's doctor? I heard that he likes to flirt with him! Someone saw him stroking Mr. Jeon's cheek!!"

The whole class cheers. Some girls squeaking, the boys nods in agreement while murmuring how they understand if Mr. Yoon, the womanizer in this school, is also has slightly interest to him. Seungkwan and Seokmin turns their head to see Mingyu. Who has transformed to a big giant human stone on his chair. They find worries and jealousy dominating the tallest's face.

Mingyu doesn't know anything about that. Of course, how can he? There's like a big placard in front of the math room with _Forbidden Territory for_ _The Student Named Kim Mingyu from Class 3-2_ written on it. But hearing the gossips his classmates are talking about, it sends an electric shock to Mingyu's spines. Wonwoo isn't gay to begin with. But he doesn't have desire to have sex, so it probably means he doesn’t mind to have a relationship with anyone. He is ok to have a relationship with Mingyu, and it's not impossible if Mr. Yoon can get all Wonwoo's attention, they will end up together.

Oh, no, Mingyu won't let that happen. Because it's Mingyu, he is the one and only who will find a way out for the problem Wonwoo has. Not Mr. Yoon or any other men _(or women)_ out there.

"You know it is just a rumor!" Seokmin puts down his pen, leaning forward to Mingyu and whispers as low as possible so no one can hear them. Seungkwan on other side, covers the side of his face with the notebook he just written on.

"And Mr. Yoon is a womanizer, he doesn't like guys!"

Feeling lucky to have such a supportive friends, Mingyu stretches a thin smile for them.

"Feel proud that you actually are that hot guy's boyfriend!" Seungkwan pats him assuringly. Mingyu and Seokmin chuckles. Their small talk successfully cover the other's talk about Wonwoo, which has changed to how shitty their history teacher this morning.

Mingyu relaxes his body. He rests his chin on his palm, sighing softly. His eyelids drop. He seems to think about something. Two of his friends prefer not to talk about that further.

The rest of their lessons spent with self-study time except the homeroom session. Wonwoo comes in with his thin framed glasses hangs well on his nose bridge. His dark hair swipes to the side. The white body-fit shirt tucked in to his black trousers, buttoned up to the top, and his black necktie swings side to side as he walks in. He gives a small thin smile to the girl in the first row, who just waved at him.

"No announcement for today. And the paper about your future plan that I gave you a week ago, collect it back now, and of course, completely filled." He puts up his finger, jokingly gives warning to the class.

One by one, the students start to get up from their desk and walks to the front, handing a piece of paper that filled with answers about their future plan. Seokmin erases something on the edge of his paper, that Mingyu knows it must be a doodle of a baby goblin. Seokmin always draw that. Seungkwan has come back to his desk and sits properly before he turns his body to Mingyu's direction.

His lips moving, mouthing a "you don't give that?" Mingyu answers with his head shaking. He smirks a little to see the _I can't believe you_ face from Seungkwan.

His hand actually is holding the paper under his desk. He hasn't filled that, _completely_ fill that. He keeps watching Wonwoo who is now counting the papers on his hand. Scanning his confused expression to find the papers aren't in the same amount with the students in the class.

"Who hasn't collect this back?" Wonwoo asks while scanning the class, waving the stack of papers on his hand, and stops when he sees someone raising his hand, no other than Mingyu himself. The teacher sighs to actually understand the motive behind his act, he rubs the bridge of his nose, "why?"

"I haven't fill it all, _sir_." Mingyu puts an awkward pressure on the last word. Wonwoo throws him a gaze.

"When will you finish it? Don't you want to go to a _college_?" Wonwoo answers with the same sarcastic tone.

"I'll go to your room today and give this, at," Mingyu looks to the clock, 4:55, "five past ten." He smirks.

 

 

 

Mingyu didn't tell a lie when he say he hasn't _completely_ fill the paper yet. He really is. He hasn't write his name on the paper. Playfully, he writes his name and tells Seokmin and Seungkwan to go ahead without him. Because he knows that it’s going to be long, he doesn't want his friends to wait just for his selfish wish.

The boy bolts to the south wing building, stops right on the hallway intersection to the math room. He pushes his back to the wall, feeling his heart beating with his big hand. It's the first time after two weeks he finally able talk to Wonwoo face to face again.

Mingyu is a coward, he himself admit that. He can't bring himself to approach Wonwoo and talk. He just can't help doing everything alone. He misses the scent of hot cocoa Wonwoo would always serve when Mingyu came to his apartment.

He breathes in and out, with a little courage and will, he walks and stop in front of the door. Knocking softly with his strong knuckles, he receives a sign from Wonwoo that he allows him to go in. Mingyu slides open the door and quickly knits his brows together when he sees the school nurse is there with Wonwoo. Drinking a hot tea from a white mug, his white coat hangs on his forearm. They sit facing each other, with a little laugh traced on both lips, but Wonwoo's is fading gradually when he sees Mingyu is standing by the door.

"Oh, consultation?" Jeonghan puts down his mug before he wears his white coat again, then takes the mug again before walking to the door, "then I'll wait for the answer tonight ok?" he says as he waves lazily without looking back at the one he is talking to. By the seconds after that, there is only the sound of Jeonghan footsteps walking further and fading.

Wonwoo gets up from his chair, steps to the window behind his desk and slides it open so the breeze comes in flirting with his skin. The younger bites his lower lips in nervous before he closes the door and approaches the greyish desk that full with papers and a white laptop on top of it. Both of them don't say anything, Mingyu wants to start the conversation but he feels that his throat dry and it will cracks anytime if he tries to speak now.

"Just put on the stack." The tone of Wonwoo's voice is always the kind which can drown Mingyu deep to the earth core, yet Mingyu loves to hear that so much. After putting the paper on top of the stack, Mingyu stays still with his hands are holding each other on his back. Wonwoo does not spare him a glance, however Mingyu doesn't want to go before he can talk everything out to his _boyfriend_.

Realizing the younger still in the room, Wonwoo finally turns to face him. He leans on the window sill. His sleeves roll up to his elbow, his black tie has loossened, and he is untucking the very first button of his white body-fit shirt, that somehow becomes slightly transparent because the evening sun still shines weakly through it, "what's more?" he asks, bluntly and unamused.

"Talking?" Mingyu states, more like asks. But whatever answer Wonwoo will say, he will speak out anyway.

Wonwoo sighs, he fixes his glasses with his knuckles, slightly rub his left eyes, "I hope it's important Mingyu, or else I prefer to go straight home already and rest."

"Straight home? And give answer to Mr. Yoon immediately?" Mingyu doesn't intend to sounds salty but it seems he just eat a huge amount of salt fresh from the sea. He just recalled what happened earlier and can't help to think about what answer Mr. Yoon need to know and what the heck is happening between them

"Sounds jealous."

Mingyu's brows flick, "well? Of course I am. Because someone is hitting my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Who?"

"I believe it _is_ you."

They throw glare to each other, silence creeping around them. There is less and less sound that can be heard around the school. It's getting late and less students are still on the field, playing ball game before going home. The south building is far on the back of the school, they barely see anything from the window except the mountain and forest behind, and an old warehouse. Wonwoo taps his finger to his forearm, looks like considering what he should do with this stubborn giant puppy that begging for a rub on his head.

"I believe," Wonwoo starts to speak, pauses halfway, and continues, "I never dated a high-schooler? My last partner was someome who is getting ready for college entrance exams?"

"Wonwoo, enough with that already!" Mingyu's shoulder slumps, he walks passing the desk, "I know I was wrong that I lied to you! But I didn't play around, you see? I really love you! And what's with that? You and Mr. Yoon!"

"You believe the rumors?"

Mingyu flinches, his eyes darts back and forth to Wonwoo and the desk. Feeling guilty to easily believe the rumors that spread around. Not like that it's his fault, the uncertainty in their relationship makes him tend to doubt. Mingyu can hear the little sigh Wonwoo makes.

"And you say you are serious with me? With that unfaithfulness?"

"Everything is uncertain between you and me! So..."

"Mingyu," the older shows a sign, waving his fingers, asking Mingyu to come closer. The younger does so, "I really thought you are just playing with me since you never come to me after that."

In awkward situation, Mingyu stands there facing the older who is leaning on the window sill. Soft breeze swipes his dark hair, reveals one of his thick brows that Mingyu likes to stroke whenever Wonwoo was sleeping. Mingyu is afraid that Wonwoo hates him after those lies he told, after the truth hit both of them like truck. But no days Mingyu spent without thinking about Wonwoo and how he can get both of them back together.

"Iㅡ" Mingyu curls in, "I really love you, I really do."

Instead of an annoyed sigh, Mingyu hears a chuckle slides out Wonwoo's lips. The taller quickly snaps his head to face the older again, giving him a confused look. Wonwoo crosses his left hand to his right side, and covers his own mouth with his right hand. His body is shaking with laughter, "I know," he says finally, "I know that really well, you are easy to read."

Mingyu doesn't know what he should actually feel. Happy? Relieved to see Wonwoo actually doesn't hate him or maybe he never really do? Upset because that means Wonwoo was only testing him? He thinks, it's the first one, but still, the puppy side of him just naturally leads him to slump, sticks out his lower lip and whines, "then why did you stay still like that?"

"No reason, I just want to know how serious you are to me. I'm surprised you come and just blurt out another confession, pfft, _I really love you_ ," Wonwoo clears his throat while smirking, "what a bold way."

"Then, that means you trust me? That... means we are not breaking up?"

Wonwoo stops his laugh, his hands remains around his jaw, "did I ever say let's break up?" Wonwoo answers the question with question, the typical of him that Mingyu doesn't bother to be pissed off.

What he wants to do now is just falling to the ground and exhales because his legs are shaking and limp after hearing that. However, he doesn't want Wonwoo to tease him more than this. The idea of doing a revenge to him excites Mingyu. Wonwoo is too cute to be true, and too mature for a kid like him, but also too childish sometime to be and adult. He is the perfect mix for his personality that Mingyu can't deny any further.

"You know I fricking lost weight because I don't have even a dot of appetite after that day." Mingyu tries to laughs, really, he can't feel happier more than this. His long legs taking a step forward, closer to the later.

"Don't worry you will gain it back fast." Wonwoo shifts the weight to one of his legs.

Mingyu keeps walking closer, until they are in between dangerous distance, "Uhm-hm, and I want a big mug of hot cocoa to help me gain my weight back." 

"Youㅡ" Wonwoo pauses when Mingyu just slides his left hand through Wonwoo's side and holds the window sill, half-caging him. No distance in Mingyu's dictionary now, Wonwoo hitches when their legs are brushing each other, "why do you like hot cocoa so much?"

Mingyu's right hand goes up to Wonwoo's temple, brushes it gently before he takes off the older's round thin-framed spectacles, fold it and put it in seducingly to Wonwoo's shirt pocket, "the scent is like yours."

Without waiting for another answer, and Wonwoo also doesn't plan to reply what Mingyu just said since he knows really well what the younger will do after this. By the second, he feels the warm spreads from his lips.

The pressure that Mingyu gives to him is just right for him to enjoy every inches of their lips. Mingyu is a good kisser, he really is, even Wonwoo was so surprised when he kissed him for the first time. Gentle, yet Wonwoo can feel the protective side of him really well it somehow makes him shiver.

"We are in school," Wonwoo pushes Mingyu by the chest with his forearms, most of the students and teachers have gone home, but it still scares him. If people sees them kissing, a teacher with a student, worse, gay, it will be the end for them.

But being as stubborn as Mingyu is, he doesn't even listen and bother to answer Wonwoo's warn. Instead, he brings him closer by his nape and gives deeper kiss with tongue slides in between his full pink lips. Kissing is more like eating the lips for Mingyu. He goes wild with the kisses, he plays with his tongue, counts every teeth. He brings his hand to Wonwoo's jaw and gives it a little press to make him open his mouth wider before he goes even deeper into the older's mouth.

He sucks Wonwoo's lower lips, doesn't even mind the push the later gives to his chest. Wonwoo's heavy breathing sound, his soft moans that he tries to hold, and his whimper that asks Mingyu to go slower, or better just to stop the kiss, give a reverse effect for the taller.

He bites Wonwoo's lower lip, resulting a louder hic that excites Mingyu even more. He then backs off for less than an inch to give Wonwoo airs to breathe before he starts to kiss him again. This time is slower, that Wonwoo enjoys to join the move of their lips together. Brings his hand to rest on Mingyu's hips awkwardly.

"Oh my god!!"

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo jump in unison, they hit each other's teeth fairly hard, it's enough for them to also screams an _ack!_ before realizing someone have seen them.

The sound comes from outside. It's pretty weird since behind this room is nothing then forest on the feet of the mountain. And who is going to the old warehouse these day?

Wonwoo can feel his heart beats faster, the thing that he has been afraid of is happening, and he can't say that they did nothing because they are kissing, it's too clear if someone sees them. What reason he should comes up to? What should he do to make them shut their mouth up about him and Mingyu's relationship?

"For fucking sake! If you want to make me die from a heart attack you better not doing that in this situation!" Mingyu yells to the outside, he brings Wonwoo to his hug with his left hand. The older looks up to Mingyu's face, instead of horror, his face is full with blushes. His tanned skin gets red on the cheeks and ears.

"He is the shit! I told him to stay quiet if something is happening!"

Wonwoo dares to take a look to the outside and finds two familiar faces and both of them are crawling on the ground. Seungkwan and Seokmin if he doesn't wrong. Seungkwan grabs Seokmin by the back of his collar and Seokmin is covering his face with both of his palms. There's a mix of shock, and teasing on Seungkwan's face that seems to tell Wonwoo that what they just did before is something great to see.

"I told you to go ahead, didn't I?"

"Yes!" Seokmin squeaks, still covering his face.

"Yeah and we just worried about you so we decide to sneak but uhm," Seungkwan clears his throat, "everything is going pretty well, I think?" he then throws sheepish smile at Mingyu and arches his brows teasingly.

Wonwoo can hear Mingyu snorts and give a wider smile to Seungkwan. Seeing that, the dirty blonde guy excuse himself and Seokmin to go. He drags Seokmin who is now finally able to bring his hands down and waves at Mingyu.

"Is that ok?" Wonwoo voices at last, still flabbergasted by the situation.

Mingyu, doesn't learn from his past mistake, kisses Wonwoo on the nape while circling his arms around the petite waist, "no worry they know and accept me as a gay and of course know about us. You can trust them."

When the sun starts to set, Wonwoo locks his hands on Mingyu's wrists, asks him to loosen the grip. He then turns back, facing the younger. Admiring him in his uniform. His dark brown hair is getting longer and poking his eyelashes. The hollow on his cheeks clearly tell the weight loss he just talked about. The former can't help but chuckles, makes the later drops his smiling face and knits his brows as one.

"What?" Mingyu asks, holding his smile and the urge to bite those moist lips in front of him.

"No. You are really stupid," after a minute laughing, Wonwoo stops. He inhales softly then release himself from the puppy's hug. His heart feels so heavy. He blames himself because he can't be straight forward to the younger. It's better if they don't go back together. He doesn’t know the reason why. But deep inside his heart, Wonwoo knows he can't let Mingyu go.

Packing his things, Wonwoo is getting ready to go home. He puts his white laptop to his bag, and wears his black coat. It's getting late, they have to go home before the gate closed. He grabs Mingyu by his arm and drags him along to go out from the room before he locks it. Wonwoo then makes sure no one is around before he says he is sorry to Mingyu.

"For what? Why suddenly ㅡ"

"That..." Wonwoo cuts, then fixes his eyes to Mingyu's lower part. Without completing his sentence, Mingyu understands what he is going to say already.

It's not something important that Wonwoo needs to apologize everytime this happens. It's not something big that he needs to feel guilty about. Mingyu assures him that it's ok, that he is fine with this problem, that he doesn't feel any inconvenience thing about this.

"But still..." again, Wonwoo can't complete his sentence.

"I will wait." Mingyu smiles, "I will wait until you say it's ok for me. I will wait until you trust me enough."

"Mingyu, it’s not about how much I trust you. It’s just, I never wanted that, even once, in my entire life."

"Then, I will wait until you say you want to _try_ it? When you finally curious about the _sensation_?" Wonwoo judges him for the last word he said. The younger wriggles his eyebrows playfully, with wide smirks that exposing his sharp canines. Wonwoo replies it with the same smile then flicks the younger's forehead. It's enough to make Mingyu changes to his puppy side again and pouts, whining like a kid. But that doesn't last long, after Wonwoo tip-toeing and gives a peck on his lips.

"Then," Mingyu gulps, stuttering on his words, for Wonwoo to start the thing, is something really rare for them. He can’t help but feels so happy, yet he doesn’t want to make it too obvious, "be careful on your way home."

"Sure." Wonwoo smiles, waiting for the younger to say something more. With a teasing smile and an arch on his brows.

"I need to go to the restroom." Mingyu feels his body is getting hotter. Wonwoo just pecked him. He finally clears his throat, “real quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... this story doesn't come to its end just because Wonwoo and Mingyu finally got back together. Everything starts from here. It's still long, heheh. Keep enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's too short, I think? But, I told you already it's gonna be a slow development story one so, please enjoy ;)


End file.
